bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle of the Emerald Palace
Meanwhile, in the towers of the Palace above, another battle was about to unfold. Raian Getsueikirite faced down Sao Feng with contempt, "Now that you've had your fun," the former began, "Perhaps you'd like to continue upon your earlier proposition and show me this power that my 'sword cannot reach'." The Power of the World's Sovereign Sao Feng smiled, spinning the blade he summoned from earlier on his finger. "Being the strongest ruler of the Reikai, implies how vast and great my powers are. Be warned." he stated, grabbing the hilt of the blade firmly. "Oh, yes that about what every person I fight says. I must admit that I'm cursed to fight the incompetent and the incurably self-consumed knuckleheads of the spirit world." Raian retorted, bringing his own blade into a defensive stance. "Your move, your majesty." Without any movement, Sao Feng had covered his body in millions of reishi particles vibrating at several billion a second. "He who issues the challenge has the right to begin, Ryoka-san." he retorted. Raian sighed and rolled his eyes, "Excuse me for being kind to royalty." Raian mocked drawing back the blade of his sword and gathering white energy in it, "Getsuga Tenshō!" he roared, releasing a moon-shaped wave of powerful energy at Sao without warning. Sao Feng shut his eyes, as the Getsuga burst into small reishi particles upon impact, leaving Sao Feng perfectly unharmed. "Try again. This time, don't embarress yourself." he mused. "What makes you think I'm even trying?" Raian asked quizzically. "Oh well..." He then fired another Getsuga energy blast; this one stronger than the last, resulting in the roof being blown completely off the palace top. As the smoke cleared from Raian's attack, Sao Feng stood unharmed with his right arm held up. "You destroyed my Palace. I'll be sure to add another 50,000 years to your sentence." he mused, flashing forward as he clashed blades with Raian's Zangetsu. Raian's hair covered his eyes from sight as he fought back with Tensa Zangetsu's blade. "It's time to use that now." he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt Seireitou's reiatsu completely vanish. His heart sunk and for a moment, he felt like letting Sao kill him as well. Zangetsu wouldn't allow this. "Forget about it!" the spirit demanded, "Focus on the here and now. Mourn for Seireitou's loss later." Suddenly, Raian's strength bolstered and he threw Sao Feng off of him. "I guess it's time to show it to you. The 'Full Powered' Getsuga Tenshō." he stated, summoning immense amounts of white energy from his sword. Darkness suddenly enveloped the land, and when Sao Feng looked up to see what was causing this, he noticed a mass of energy that was so massive and dense that it was literally blocking out the sun. "Even if you survive this, your pathetic life won't worth living." Raian declared. A portion of the energy mass began to fall from its place in the sky as Raian declared, "Gesshoku...!" With that, the entire mass fell on the Palace, causing a deafening explosion. Sao Feng's eyes narrowed as the attack neared, as a large explosion followed soon after; one that would have deafened all who heard it, and blinded all who've seen it. Somewhere far away, Kamui had sensed the explosion, being of enough strength to actually reach through the millions of layers of sekki-seki surrounding him. "Seireitou...? Raian...?" came to his weakened mind. Back at the palace, Sao Feng was slightly burned from the attack, but more annoyed than anything. Suzaku's Return Sao Feng began to chuckle at the weakened Raian. "You failed once again, Ryoka." he stated. He looked up, witnessing his destroyed roof. "Now then... My experiment with you is over. You've lost any appeal." he mused, aiming his blade for Raian's head. Before Ichigo could respond, a voice called out "Shikon Hisakiten...!" Suddenly, a massive burst of pink spiritual power crashed between Sao Feng and Raian, as Suzaku flashed to the location of the attack. With facing Raian, he then spoke up. "Raian-senpai, are you alright?" he asked, as Raian could have sworn seeing the image of Seireitou surrounding Suzaku's body. Sao Feng looked annoyed, "Yet another..." If Raian's eyes could've come out of their sockets, they might have. For they had widened in more shock than Raian had been since regaining his powers. "Suzaku...?!" he shouted, almost forgetting about Sao Feng altogether. "I'm fine...but..where is your father?" he asked. If Suzaku was alive than maybe Seireitou wasn't dead after all. At least, that's what Raian hoped. Suzaku focused spiritual energy throughout his body, creating lightning sparks that Suzaku used to explode the ground underneath him. However, he used his chance to flee with Raian and Ichigo in hand. Sao Feng only narrowed his eyes, "I guess the time for games is over." Suzaku's Redemption: Mourning a Loss Within moments, Suzaku had flashed into a deep part of the forest, leaving Raian and Ichigo on the ground. He looked at Raian with deep guilt in his eyes, shaking his head. "He's... dead." he softly confessed. The tears came before Raian even had a chance to comprehend what Suzaku had just told him. Memories of all thier past battles together flooded his memory as he sobbed more than he had ever sobbed before. The last important person to him was gone. He was truly alone in the world. Suzaku looked down, "Raian-senpai... I can't even begin to explain my mistakes... but my mother told me something... that I need to continue onwards... and follow through with my father's wishes..." he spoke, though it was clear he was holding back the tears in his eyes. "I promise... we'll find some way to bring him back... but father came here for a mission, and we have to follow it through." he stated. Raian managed to put one of his hands on Suzaku's right shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze, "I forgive you. It's clear to me that you aren't the power lusting Suzaku you once were. Let's go complete the mission your father began." he said through tears. Despite all he had done, Raian had forgave him. Suzaku realized what it means to have a real friend; someone who makes improves your life for the better. "Thank you... Raian-senpai." he managed a small geniune smile, the first of many. "We should probably get moving. My partner Sayune has a camp set up for his a far way from here, but I'm sure there's others still here?" "You called?" said a voice almost as if it was waiting for Suzaku to mention that. Chūkin Komamura and Hinata Matsumoto burst through the treetops with torn vests, but little real physical damage done. Raian smiled, "I'm glad to see they are alright." Sorata and Yū were also right behind them, also slightly damaged in their uniforms. Suzaku took out a Kidō talismin, and placed it on the ground, as it formed a small orb of spiritual power that flattened into a Garganta-like portal. "Alright, everybody in. It'll allow us to escape to a new location, so we can plan out the rest of our mission." he stated. Raian nodded and he, along with his teammates, jumped into the portal to prepare for the fight ahead. Preparations: The Will of Steel Arriving in the Cave Suzaku was the first to leave the portal, which he was greeted by the hug of his big-breasted partner, Sayune Kururugi. "Suzaku-kun!!" she chimed. The others then arrived, as Suzaku was let go. "Everybody, this is Sayune. She's also a former member of the Akirakyū." he explained. The group introduced themselves to Suzaku, those who he didn't know, getting familiarized with his teammates. Raian smiled and greeted her formally, "Hello, Sayune-chan." he said pleasantly. "Now then, what are we to do? It's obvious that Sao Feng is beyond any of us right now." Suzaku placed his hand to his chin, narrowing his eyes as he began thinking it over. "He isn't our concern. As far as we know, he will send his version of Gotei 13 to find us. And we also known that Ojisan isn't kept near the palace; his blade is. So now..." he stated, pulling out a large map that he laid flat on the ground. "Here's where we are." he stated, pointing to a south-western part of Yāolù. "And the Palace is near the center. Now, strategically-speaking, the prison is obviously kept somewhere where others can't get to it. And what's the best place for that? In a location where spiritual energy cannot cross. Hence, it must be near a body of that water that sucks spiritual power." explained Suzaku, seeming more and more like his father. Raian nodded in agreement, pointing out a small river to the north, "There." he said. "That river connects to the ocean. We were warned that trying to fight in the water there was impossible because the water drained one's reiryoku. This river is outside of the Emerald City and in the middle of a dense forest. That's our best bet." Raian explained. Suzaku's eyes diverted to the edge of the map, where an area labeled Forbidden City was labeled. "We may have some trouble... Sao Feng won't toy with us a second time." he mentioned. Raian narrowed his eyes, "Sao Feng isn't indestructible or immortal. He can die, and if it comes to it, we'll do it. My powers won't recover to full strength for a month due to using Gesshoku, but thier still enough to fight and if I have to, I'll use the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō on him. I'm stronger than he admits. I think he fears that. That's why he was trying to kill me off. Anyways, we need to move before Sao can rally his men." he explained. With a sigh, Suzaku gently placed his hand on Hanulliū's hilt, and then the hilt of his other blade. "Something's strange... what happened to Muramasa? I feel something new in this blade..." he pondered to himself. His attention returned to Raian and the others, nodding. "We should split up into groups from here. Me, You, Sayune, and Sorata-sensei should form one team. Yū-san, Chūkin-san, and Hinata should form another team. Finally... Ichigo, Taka, and Tetsuro should form the other team." he spoke to Raian. "Our team will attempt a rush toward the prison. Chūkin-san's team will head for the Forbidden City, and try to stop the militia from gathering. And Ichigo's team will intercept any possible armies being formed along the Emerald City. Yū-san and Sorata-sensei are both Seijin, and have telekinetic powers for contact purposes. Any change in the plans will be announced by them; otherwise, use Hadō #33: Sokatsui in the sky for signaling." he proposed. The groups all nodded and signaled their agreement with the plan and then made arrangement to leave the cave. Tetsuro, whom had been silent for a long interval, finally spoke however, "I'm not exactly suited for the open combat you're suggesting, I could manage, but not as well as some of you could. How about I go in solo to sneak into the prison while your team Suzaku, stages a frontal attack. A two pronged attack is twice as hard to deal with, especially if they don't notice me. I'll try and find Kamui and once that's taken care of we can meet up and get out of there." Taka stands with his head down, pondering all thats happened. "He's gone, Master Seireitou is actually gone..........But how?" He thinks as he listens to the plan and opens his eyes. Suzaku looked down, as he nodded. "Tetsuro-san, that is why I wished to place you with Taka and Ichigo. Ichigo is known to be a melee-fighter, and Taka possesses strong defense from what I heard. And you'd be the main brains. All works together." he stated. As the discussion concluded, and certain people went to different areas of the cave and outside for their own purposes, Suzaku had asked Raian to meet him at a different location; a ways off, where a massive waterfall was rumored to touch the sky and fall back down. Raian did as he was told; flashing far from the cave to the base of a truly massive waterfall. "This must be the place." he thought to himself. "Sure is a big wall of water..." Suzaku looked over to Raian, "Welcome, Raian-senpai. I had something.. well, two somethings, to ask you." he stated. Raian sat on a nearby boulder and placed his chin in his hands casually, "Sure thing, kiddo. What's up?" he replied. "Well..." he began, looking at the sky with narrowed eyes. "...What kind... of man, was my father? In your eyes?" he asked. Raian sighed a little and looked up at the waterfall in reflection, "Well, Seireitou was a kind man. As kind as it gets. He cared deeply for those close to him; you, your mother, your uncle, and I. He was a born fighter. The man was brilliant in combat, even if he did get a little hot headed every now and then." As he explained, a smile covered Raian's face, "In many ways I think he was constantly trying to prove himself to everyone; his existance that is. I think he just wanted to be a better person than his father..the Spirit King. Don't get me wrong, his father was a great guy, but...Seireitou always felt as though he wasn't ever there. He felt alone. That's something he didn't want for you. In the end, unfortunately, he died with great despair in his heart. His Zanpakutō had almost completely turned its back on him, and he was beginning to lose the fire in his eyes that I saw every time we were together. I guess it doesn't matter though. They say you'll only know what kind of person you are when you die; your father was a dishonest, cheating person who hated losing and he..." Raian turned to Suzaku smiling brightly, "...loved with all his heart. Especially you, Suzaku." Suzaku smiled at this, chuckling alittle at Raian's final statement. "Raian-senpai... I want to learn about my powers. More about them... so I'll be ready to fight." he requested. "Is this your way of asking me to train you?" Raian asked, noting the irony of this situation. It was Seireitou that had originally trained him all those years ago. Now he was training his son. Suzaku's Training Suzaku nodded softly. "Hannuliū is the name of my Zanpakutō. I've learned Bankai... but there must be more to it..." he pondered. "There is..." Raian replied, suddenly more serious. "It's called a Zanpakutō's final ability. Your father never demonstrated one, but I know he knew of them. My original Zanpakutō, Inyō, had one and I used it on him to try to dispel his despair. Now I have Zangetsu. Do you know why that is? Its because the price of using the final attack is losing all of your spiritual powers...even your reiatsu. There are some perks though. Knowing the final ability means you are at one with your sword and that makes every aspect of your power greater. It also means you'll break the boundary of Shinigami and Hollow. Something few do." he explained. "I guess that's enough yacking though. To learn this, go into your Βankai and use Jinzen. You'll encounter your spirit and that'll give you the essentials to the technique...but I warn you...if you do this, your Zanpakutō will probably go wild." Raian then placed his palms on the ground and initiated a time-halting Kidō, "Since I used Gesshoku, I'm below that boundary of Shinigami and Hollow for a month, meaning I can't hold this as long as I normally could. I'll hold up this Kidō until my reiatsu is gone, which'll be about three months in your inner world. It'll stop time outside of this cave, meaning when this ends, nothing will have happened yet in the outside world. Now then, let's go." Suzaku nodded, as his body began to emit a dense spiritual energy. It was pink with an electrical discharge, white in color. Upon stating Bankai, the energy exploded outwards, as Suzaku stood in his new appearance. He sat down, placing his blade on his lap. "Alright..." Raian smirked, "Getsuga Tenshō." he whispered, firing a small blast at him to make sure he was completely focused on Jinzen and not letting his mind wander. Without warning, Suzaku fell backwards on his arse, prompting him to give Raian a comically annoyed look. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted with a comic angry face. "Idiot!" Raian shouted back comically, "If you were really focused you wouldn't have noticed that!!!" Suzaku sneered annoying at him, and mumbled to himself, closing his eyes as he focused. "Alright then..." came to his mind as blood began to spill from the corner of his mouth... Raian narrowed his eyes upon seeing the blood, "Looks like he's done it...." he mumbled softly. "Hurry...Suzaku.." Meeting of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ Sao Feng sat at the throne; his palace had been restored, rather quickly apparently. He had called a meeting of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, the nine strongest warriors in all of Yāolù. Shun Tai was the first to walk in, being followed by his assistant, Kyo-en Sai. Muramasa Neikan arrived as well, taking his seat among the other high leveled fighters in the room. "Wonder why Sao Feng has called us here? Surely not because of a few Ryoka...hmmm?" he wondered. Shun Tai looked over to Sao Feng, and bowed politely. "Sir, may I ask why you've called us here?" he asked. Sao Feng crossed his fingers, looking at every single one of the nine. "It seems the Spirit King has sent a rescue team for his beloved son." he mused. Muramasa hid his comically narrowed eyes beneath his hood, "Yep...its just about the Ryoka..." he thought, disappointed. "Sir, surely these Ryoka aren't that big of a threat." he said, hoping that his words would sound arrogant to the Emperor. The emperor knew so little...